The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing an eyeglass lens, and to a grinding water tank unit for storing and circulating grinding water (solution).
In an eyeglass lens processing apparatus, grinding water is supplied during processing so as to cool the ground portion of a lens and eliminate grinding debris from the lens. As this water supplying system, a system is known in which grinding water is circulated between a grinding water tank and the main body of the processing apparatus. In this system, the grinding water stored in the tank is pumped up by a pump and supplied to the main body of the processing apparatus, the grinding water after use is discharged into the tank and is reused by being circulated.
As the configuration of such a circulating-type tank, one is known in which a drain hose extending from the main body of the processing apparatus to the tank is provided with a filter so that the grinding debris will not be mixed as practically as possible in the grinding water which is reused. Another type is known in which the interior of the tank is partitioned by a filter so as to filter the grinding water.
However, in the case where the filter is used, the filter is likely to become clogged with the grinding debris from the lens. If the grinding is continued as it is, with the type in which the drain hose is provided with the filter, there are cases where the grinding water overflows into a grinding chamber of the main body of the processing apparatus due to the clogging of the filter. Meanwhile, with the type in which the interior of the tank is partitioned by the filter, there are cases where the grinding water overflows from the tank due to the clogging of the filter. For these reasons, it is necessary to frequently perform the cleaning or replacement of the filter and the cleaning of the tank interior.
In addition, if a plastic lens is ground, bubbles occur in the discharged grinding water. If the grinding is continued, there are cases where the tank becomes filled with the bubbles, or the bubbles overflow from the tank or overflow into the grinding chamber of the main body of the processing apparatus. For this reason, it is necessary to frequently perform the replacement of the grinding water or the cleaning of the tank interior.
In view of the above-described problems of the related art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a grinding water tank unit capable of reducing the trouble of maintenance as well as an eyeglass lens processing apparatus having the same.
To overcome the above-described problems, the present invention is characterized by the following features:
(1) A grinding water tank unit which allows grinding water used in processing an eyeglass lens to be reused, comprising:
a water tank for storing the grinding water; and
a partition plate for partitioning an interior of the water tank into a drain chamber and a water suction chamber,
wherein the partition plate defines a vertical opening adjacent an interior side surface of the water tank and extending in a depthwise direction of the water tank and a horizontal opening adjacent an interior bottom surface of the water tank and extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to the depthwise direction of the water tank so that a channel is secured between the drain chamber and the water suction chamber by the openings.
(2) The grinding water tank unit according to (1), further comprising:
a cover which-is detachably attached to an upper portion of the water tank,
wherein the partition plate is attached to the cover.
(3) The grinding water tank unit according to (1), wherein the vertical opening includes a gap formed between a side end of the partition plate and the interior side surface of the water tank, and the horizontal opening includes a gap formed between a lower end of the partition plate and the interior bottom surface of the water tank.
(4) The grinding water tank unit according to (1), further comprising:
a suction unit for sucking bubbles in the grinding water discharged into the water tank; and
a bubble tank for accumulating the sucked bubbles.
(5) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a processing chamber having a lens grinding tool disposed therein;
a water tank for storing grinding water;
a water supply unit for supplying the grinding water stored in the water tank into the processing chamber;
a drain unit for draining the grinding water from an interior of the processing chamber into the water tank; and
a partition plate for partitioning an interior of the water tank into a drain chamber and a water suction chamber,
wherein the partition plate defines a vertical opening adjacent an interior side surface of the water tank and extending in a depthwise direction of the water tank and a horizontal opening adjacent an interior bottom surface of the water tank and extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to the depthwise direction of the water tank so that a channel is secured between the drain chamber and the water suction chamber by the openings.
(6) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus according to (5), further comprising:
a suction unit for sucking bubbles in the grinding water discharged into the water tank; and
a bubble tank for accumulating the sucked bubbles.
(7) A grinding water tank unit which allows grinding water used in processing an eyeglass lens to be reused, comprising:
a water tank for storing the grinding water;
a suction unit for sucking bubbles in the grinding water discharged into the water tank; and
a bubble tank for accumulating the sucked bubbles.
(8) The grinding water tank unit according to (7), wherein the bubble tank has therein a filter for filtering water from the sucked bubbles, and the suction unit sucks the bubbles through the filter.
(9) The grinding water tank unit according to (8), further comprising:
a distribution channel for connecting the bubble tank to the water tank. (10)
(10) The grinding water tank unit according to (7), wherein the suction unit has a suction pump, and the bubble tank is provided in a substantially sealed state midway in a suction path leading from the water tank to the suction pump.
(11) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a processing chamber having a lens grinding tool disposed therein;
a water tank for storing grinding water;
a water supply unit for supplying the grinding water stored in the water tank into the processing chamber;
a drain unit for draining the grinding water from an interior the processing chamber into the water tank;
a suction unit for sucking bubbles in the grinding water discharged into the water tank; and
a bubble tank for accumulating the sucked bubbles.
(12) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus according to (11), wherein:
the water supply unit has a water suction pump for sucking the grinding water stored in the water tank, and
the suction pump is driven in linking with the water suction pump.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application Nos. 2001-024030 (filed on Jan. 31, 2001) and 2001-94951 (filed on Mar. 29, 2001), which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.